One system employs a normal business telephone number to reach a mobile station of a mobile subscriber in all user zones and public areas. For example, a caller dials the normal business number to reach the mobile station in a business user zone, a home user zone, one or more temporary user zones, and one or more public areas.
As one shortcoming, such a system allows any caller that knows the normal business number of the mobile station to reach the mobile subscriber in all locations. In one example, the mobile subscriber desires to receive calls from only a select group of potential callers when the mobile subscriber is located in a temporary user zone that comprises a conference location or a vacation location. Nevertheless, such a system undesirably allows all callers that know the normal business number of the mobile station to reach the mobile subscriber even in the temporary user zone.
Thus, a need exist for increased selectivity in allowing connection of calls to a mobile station at a particular location.